


By the Sounding Sea

by BoxOnTheNile



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Let Davenport Have Friends 2kForever, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 02:16:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13331388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoxOnTheNile/pseuds/BoxOnTheNile
Summary: Kravitz can see it, then, the Captain he saw in the Story those months ago; the one that held a crew together through a century of destruction and desperate flight. He’s waiting for Kravitz to speak so they can solve a problem together, and that brightens some deep part of the Reaper’s soul.





	By the Sounding Sea

**Author's Note:**

> I've been calling this my Krav&Dav Friendship Bonanza in my head for two days.
> 
> Marking this as complete for now, but... They have more to say to each other. Expect more eventually.
> 
> First TAZ fic woo!

Reapers keep odd hours. Kravitz had been tangentially aware of that, but it was never a problem until recently. It's two a.m. in Taako's corner of Faerûn, so Kravitz opens a portal outside and creeps inside the kitchen. 

There's a candle on the table, burning low, and Kravitz is about to softly rebuff his lover when he realizes the figure there is far too small to be Taako.

Captain Davenport’s tail twitches, but he doesn't wake, as Kravitz carefully closes the door. There's a bottle of wine at Davenport’s elbow, but it's been corked, so it's unlikely the pilot drank himself to unconsciousness. Still, Kravitz can't, in good conscious, leave him there, so he gathers the gnome in his arms and lowers him to the couch in the next room. Davenport’s eyes half open and he mumbles something before going back to sleep. 

Kravitz lets Taako sprawl across his chest, but doesn't sleep. Instead, he stretches his awareness out, and monitors Davenport until dawn. 

Lup slams the door to Taako’s room open as the sun rises. “Koko, help me make breakfast.”

“Fuck off,” Taako says, burrowing into Kravitz’s side. 

“Unhook from Skullduggery Pleasant and let’s _go_ , Taaks.”

“Skullduggery?” Kravitz asks, amused, as he pries a whining Taako’s hands from his shirt.

“Book series from our home plane with an undead detective. Barry loves them and has every one on the Starblaster. He’s been talking about lending them to Angus.”

“Agnes is here?” Taako lifts his head from where he was trying to crawl under Kravitz’s shoulder.

“He will be later, bro-bro, so lets make sure growing humans can eat.”

Grumbling, Taako releases Kravitz from his clutches, shoving both his sister and his boyfriend from the room. Kravitz takes it with grace, following Lup into the kitchen. Magnus is pouring a cup of coffee, and holds up his hand in a shushing gesture when the two enter.

“Cap’n’port is asleep on the couch, probably hungover. Keep it down until I get some coffee in him, okay?”

“He made it to the couch?” Lup seems relieved.

“Not quite,” Kravitz says. “I moved him when I got here.”

“He thinks he’s lost our respect.” Taako steps into kitchen, tying up his hair. “Which is bullshit, really.”

Kravitz just hopes, watching the soft way Taako stares at the back of the couch, that, one day, he’ll be as much Taako’s family as the rest of IPRE.  
\--

The second time he slips into the beach house late at night, he’s not in a good place. As soon as the door clicks shut behind him, he’s falling apart, corporeal form blurring.

Necromancers killing children is easily the worst part of his job; young souls lost and confused and calling for parents that don’t know what’s happened-

Tiny, padded hands guide his palm to rest against a skinny chest drawing even breaths; a steady, living heart thumps away in a cage of muscle and bone and slowly, slowly Kravitz is pulled away from the death that haunts his steps.

He pulls his form solid again, and Davenport gives him a small, worried smile. “You okay? Kravitz, right?”

“Yes, to both.” He doesn’t need to breathe, really, but forcing his lungs to match rhythm is soothing on a level he’s never quite understood. 

“Not sure I believe you’re okay,” Davenport says. “I’d help you up, but you’re much taller than me.”

It startles a laugh from him, and he feels settled in his form at last. He didn’t cry, as tears require effort and focus from him, but he still feels a little shaky.

And he’s on the floor. When did that happen?

Kravitz gets, unsteady, to his feet, and Davenport points firmly to the table. The wine bottle is back, or maybe a different one, but the gnome turns on a kettle and clambers onto the counter so he can reach cabinets. “I think Barry keeps Fantasy Sleepytime tea, and the local beekeeper knows- knows Magnus from somewhere, so we have more honey than we know what to do with.”

Davenport drops a teabag into each of two mugs and fills them with boiling water. He brings them and a jar of honey to the table. The heat hurts his hands even through the ceramic, but it’s real and here. Across the table, Davenport cradles his own mug in his hands, claws clicking against the glaze. 

Kravitz can see it, then, the Captain he saw in the Story those months ago; the one that held a crew together through a century of destruction and desperate flight. He’s waiting for Kravitz to speak so they can solve a problem _together_ , and that brightens some deep part of the Reaper’s soul. 

He stares into his steeping tea for a long moment. “I’m not sure how much you know about me, and what I do, but I’m an Emissary for The Raven Queen. I am an aspect of Death, tasked to find and destroy necromantic cults. I did that tonight, but this one was different from most. They, they used-” He exhaled sharply. “Children don’t easily find peace in the Astral plane.”

Davenport cursed, soft and sharp. “Will their… souls, I guess, be okay?”

“The souls of the waiting are taking care of them for now. In time, they will find their own places in the Astral Plane. I’ve done all that can be done.”

“But it doesn’t feel like enough.”

“I think I was a father,” Kravitz admits quietly. “When I was alive. I don’t remember much anymore.” He’s not sure if the sound he makes is a laugh or a sob. “I don’t know if I’ve ever said that out loud.”

Saying it somehow makes this calamity of a night easier to face. Davenport doesn’t ask anything else of him, but stays to wait for dawn.


End file.
